doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Eduardo Garza
|nacimiento = 10 de enero de 1976 |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |familiares = Lourdes Garza (hermana) Ricardo Garza (hermano) Susana Moreno (sobrina) Lourdes Moreno (sobrina) |ocupacion = Actor de teatro Actor de doblaje Locutor Director de doblaje Publicista Intérprete |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = Un cuento americano (franquicia)https://youtu.be/DjoAius5n28?t=2m58s |ingreso_doblaje = 1990 ( ) |medios = Teatro |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = PLLAlexSantiago.ogg |demo2 = EbonyMawAvengerEndgame01.ogg |demo3 = eduardogarzabobesponjatrailer.ogg |demo4 = TATMRJamesDoblajeTV.ogg |demo5 = Reptile_(Scyzoth)_Clip.ogg‎ |facebook = LaloGarx |twitter = LaloGarx |instagram = lalogarx |youtube = @Eduardogaara |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px |pais_direccion = }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Eduardo y algunos de sus personajes más famosos. thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Tributo a Eduardo Garza. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Eduardo Gaara. thumb|230px|Homenaje al actor Eduardo Garza. thumb|230 px|Lalo Garza entrevistado por Alejandro Graue en su programa Dale Ale! thumb|right|235px thumb|right|230px thumb|230px|Junto a [[José Antonio Toledano y Carlos Segundo en un evento en vivo de League of Legends.]] 1f88888bKrilin.jpg|Krilin (voz base) en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, su personaje más emblemático. Josh Nichols.jpg|Josh Nichols en Drake y Josh y sus Especiales, otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. Elmo-elmo-elmo.jpg|Elmo en Plaza Sésamo y El mundo de Elmo, otro de sus personajes más famosos. Gaara render by destrimeitor-d4lxm8t.png|Gaara en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Kurosaki-Kun.png|Ichigo Kurosaki en Bleach, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Francis1.jpg|Francis Wilkerson en Malcolm (Temps. 1 - 5), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Daniel_Dan_Kuso.jpg|Daniel "Dan" Kuso en Bakugan, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Kohaku_complet.jpg|Kohaku en Inuyasha e Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SHKAPPinocho.png|Pinocho a partir de Shrek 2, en la franquicia de Shrek. Tello TMNT 2.jpg|Donatello en Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2003, Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward, Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla y Las Tortugas Ninja II (redoblaje). ZyroKurogane BeybladeShogunSteel.png|Zyro Kurogane en Beyblade: Shogun Steel. Picolet.png|Picolette Chardin III en Ranma ½. Quitela render.png|Quitela en Dragon Ball Super. Yasuharu_Yasuda.jpg|Yasuharu Yasuda (1ª voz) en Slam Dunk. Matsuo.png|Matsuo en Mob Psycho 100. 41i6H31xZoL.jpg|Big Bird (voz actual) también en Plaza Sésamo. Xander.jpg|Xander en La casa de los dibujos. 200px-StanMarsh.svg.png|Stan Marsh en South Park (Temp. 2, Doblaje de México) y en ambos doblajes de la película. Alan2.png|Alan (2ª voz) en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h38m50s4.png|Bolbi Stroganovsky en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. HermbotJN02.jpg|Hermabot (2ª voz) también en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio (Temps. 2-3). SanjayFairyOddPArents02.png|Sanjay en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy. Nelson_Muntz.png|Nelson Muntz en Los Simpson (temps. 7-8). Character 3.png|Momo en Robot 7723. Sam Yo Soy.jpg|Sam Yo-Soy en Huevos verdes con jamón. Donnie-0.jpg|Donnie Azoff en El lobo de Wall Street. titanic, fabrizio2.gif|Fabrizio Rossi en Titanic. EbonyMaw-AvengersIW.png|Ebony Maw en Avengers: Infinity War y Avengers: Endgame. Fez.jpg|"Fez" en El show de los 70 Jeremyy gilberrtg.jpg|Jeremy Gilbert (1ª voz) en Diarios de vampiros. Danhumhreys6.png|Dan Humphrey en Chica indiscreta. Kai Lost Galaxy.jpg|Kai Chen/Blue Galaxy Ranger en Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida. PRZ GoldRangerRT.jpg|Trey de Triforia Señor de la Sabiduría / Gold Power Ranger en Power Rangers: Zeo. Sub-buzz-23791-1483650842-8.jpg|Seth en Super cool. Louis the Director.jpg|Louis Stevens en Mano a mano. Lizziemcguire(10).png|Larry Tudgeman en Lizzie McGuire. Daario-Naharis-Game-of-Thrones-S4.jpg|Daario Naharis en El juego de tronos. Logan-Echolls-logan-echolls-1405961-260-400.jpg|Logan Echolls en Veronica Mars. PC2_Murph.png|Murph en Adorable criatura 2. Bruno-mv-sachabaroncohen-20.jpg|Brüno de la película del mismo nombre. JerryWang.jpg|Jerry Wang en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna. Reservoirchrisop5.jpg|Eddie Cabot (Chris Penn) en Perros de la calle (Doblaje mexicano). VLDMattHolt.png|Matthew Holt en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Monstar Nawt SJ.png|Monstar Nawt en Space Jam: El juego del siglo. 70562-28865.jpg|Matt Eckert en Amenaza roja. GLEEJoeHart.png|Joe Hart en Glee: Buscando la fama. Philhrsp.jpg|Phil en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua. 9b3e82b9db996671b11cc890b3d4178e.png|Marcianitos en Toy Story 2. Weevil_Underwood_weevil-lg.png|Weevil Underwood (1ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Akira_Kaburagi_Regendorf.jpg|Akira Kaburagi Regendorf en Bailando con vampiros. Colin craven ejsanime.png|Colin Craven en El jardín secreto. Hyoma.png|Hyoma en Beyblade: Metal Fusion y Beyblade: Metal Masters. Nishikata (LMDLBT-S).jpg|Nishikata en La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san. Liu Tien Hua (ITA).png|Liu Tien Hua en Ingress: The Animation. Jin (COAIC).jpg|Jin en Cagaster of an Insect Cage. Vetrix.jpg|Vetrix en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Sitting ducks 006 jpg hmej.jpg|Billy (Bill) en Los patos astutos. Don Turnbull Rbtboy.png|Donnie Turnbull en Robotboy. char_94990.jpg|Lalo en La pequeña Lulú (serie de 1995, doblaje de Cartoon Network). 27348 100001137763442 5610 n.jpg|Toby Tapia también en La pequeña Lulú (serie de 1995, doblaje de HBO). Myron Wayside Nickelodeon.jpg|Myron en Escuela Wayside. Elroy-jetson-harvey-birdman-attorney-at-law-24.4.jpg|Cometín Sónico en Harvey Birdman, abogado. Bones_(Monster_House).jpg|Bones en Monster House: La casa de los sustos. Panza_2011.jpg|Panza en Don Gato y su pandilla (2011). Argit.jpeg|Argit en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena, Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena y en las (temps. 1-4) de Ben 10: Omniverse. Jn.png|Jimmy Jones (1ª voz) en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. CarlSP-0.png|Carl en La fiesta de las salchichas. Scrambler.jpg|Scrambler en Bob el constructor. James Magic Railroad.png|James en Thomas y el ferrocarril mágico (Versión TV). Tipa-rio-34.6.jpg|Tipa en Rio. Sheng Kung.png|Sheng Kung de Soul Hunter. Puppetmon.jpg|Puppetmon en Digimon Fusion. Biarra render.png|Viara en Dragon Ball Super Saburō WFMDP.png|Saburô en Mirmo Zibang. Kin_2.png|Kin Kujira en Grojband. Kim Kagami.png|Kim Kagami también en Grojband. Char 44592.jpg|Tweakey en El nuevo show del pájaro loco (primeros eps.). CupidoWWS.jpg|Cupido también en El nuevo show del pájaro loco. 2018-10-25 19.18.29.png|Primo Billy también en El nuevo show del pájaro loco. Wilbur WWSH.png|Wilbur también en El nuevo show del pájaro loco. TrudigWWS.PNG|Rudy también en El nuevo show del pájaro loco. MLP-JetSet1.png|Jet Set en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. ReginaldLavishum Magiespadas.png|Reginald Lavishum en Magiespadas. Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang (1ª voz) en ¡Oye Arnold!. Tommy2.png|Tommy también en ¡Oye Arnold!. Tucker2.png|Tucker Wittenberg y también en ¡Oye Arnold!. Sputz.png|Sputz Ringley en Rocket Power. 1250062739629 f.jpg|Tito Valentino en Las nuevas aventuras de Doug (Versión Disney). Biggie Trolls.png|Grandulón en Trolls. Andy-0.jpg|Andy en Viva el Rey Julien. Laval.png|Laval en La leyenda de Chima. Melvin-0.png|Gustavo Lumbreras en Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película. CameronCalaca54.PNG|Cameron en Isla Calaca. Jimmymacelroy.jpg|Jimmy McElroy en Patinando a la gloria. Theodore Seville.png|Teodoro en Alvin y las ardillas conocen a Frankenstein y Alvin y las ardillas conocen al Hombre Lobo. Reptile Render.png|Reptile / Scyzoth en Mortal Kombat X. Mortal kombat x ios kung lao render 3 by wyruzzah-d90jysx.png|Kung Lao también en Mortal Kombat X. Rainmkxrender.png|Rain también en Mortal Kombat X. Sans-titre-6.jpg|Ala Nocturna / Dick Grayson en Batman: Arkham Knight. Maxresdefault-1486926890.jpg|Lazlo Valentin / Profesor Pyg también en Batman: Arkham Knight. SolomonGrundyLB3.png|Solomon Grundy en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Clipbabykaa.gif|Kaa en El librito de la selva. Rinkus TLBT7.jpeg|Rinkus en La tierra antes del tiempo VII: La piedra del fuego frío. Nod TLBT series.jpg|Nod en La tierra antes del tiempo. Mago_Malvado.png|Mago Malvado en Tío Grandpa. Mac OS Screenshot-0.png|Trevor Trengrove en Grandes héroes: La serie. Agente Nueces.jpg|Agente Nueces en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Espiráculo.jpg|Dr. Espiráculo en Los pingüinos de madagascar. Dorsal-splash-and-bubbles-61.5.jpeg|Dorsal en Splash y Bubbles. Budge-growing-up-creepie-36.5.jpg|Budge Bentley en Creepie. -Baby Sylvester.png|Silvestre (2ª voz) en Los pequeños Looney Tunes. Sid Mole-ster.jpg|Sid en Isla de mutantes. Microbe Monster.png|Mounstruo de Microbios también en Isla de mutantes. Sharkroach.jpg|Sharkroach también en Isla de mutantes. Mayo monster.jpg|Mayomounstruo también en Isla de mutantes. Mr. Jigglesworth.jpg|Jigglesworth también en Isla de mutantes. Tentacle Bob.jpg|Tentaculos Bob también en Isla de mutantes. Mr Wrinkles.png|Señor Arrugas también en Isla de mutantes. Spike1330-2118062545-347699.png|Spike en Max Inicia y Max Dinoterra. Foz 1024 576-1.jpg|Foz en Go Jetters. Manic.png|Manic (canciones) en Sonic Underground. Falkner_2.png|Falkner en Pokémon. Bulbasaur Pokemon05.png|Bulbasaur (voice-over) también en Pokémon. PiercePokemon.png|Pierce en Pokémon Best Wishes!. Father Mirai.png|Papá en Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana. 250px-Jasper_Jones.jpg|Jasper Jones en Littlest Pet Shop. ArdillaPPG.png|Ardilla Gigante en Las chicas superpoderosas. Pokédex GenV Isshu.png|Pokédex de Unova en Pokémon Best Wishes!. Pokédex XY.png|Pokédex de Kalos en Pokémon XY (temp. 19). Drake-and-josh-11.png|Insertos en Drake & Josh. ICarly-Logo.png|Insertos también en iCarly. Victorious-Logo.png|Insertos también en Victorious. Sam & Cat official logo.png|Insertos y también en Sam & Cat. Josh Peck 2019.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Josh Peck. Jonah-Hill 290.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jonah Hill. Eduardo Garza (nacido el 10 de enero de 1976) es un actor, locutor, director de doblaje y licenciado en publicidad mexicano. Es reconocido por ser la voz de Ichigo Kurosaki en el anime Bleach, Gaara en Naruto, Krilin en Dragon Ball Z, Elmo en Plaza Sésamo, Dan Kuso en Bakugan, Xander en La casa de los dibujos, Josh Nichols en Drake y Josh, Francis en Malcolm y Dan Humphrey en la serie Chica indiscreta. Es la voz recurrente de los actores Josh Peck y Jonah Hill. También suele doblar a adolescentes y adultos jóvenes. Sus inicios en el doblaje se dieron en el desaparecido estudio de Audiomaster 3000 y su primer llamado se lo dio Francisco Reséndez. Biografía Inicios Nació en la Ciudad de México el 10 de enero de 1976. Su formación actoral proviene del Taller de Teatro del CUM de la escuela de teatro de Dimitrios Sarrás. En 1989 inicia formalmente su carrera en la XEW con radionovelas: "Sendero de Cipreses", "Lupita Rueda" y "En las puertas del infierno" entre otras. También, es licenciado en publicidad, egresado de la Universidad de la comunicación, sin embargo, nunca ejerció, pero usa sus conocimientos para expandirse él mismo mediante redes sociales. Trayectoria en doblaje Comenzó su carrera en la especialidad del doblaje de voz en el año 1990, donde también se desempeña como director, cantante y traductor-adaptador. Eduardo Garza, le ha dado voz a infinidad de personajes en animes, series y caricaturas. Es además director de doblaje del anime Naruto. Es mayormente conocido por dar voz a Josh Nichols (Josh Peck) en el show de Nickelodeon Drake & Josh, a Krilin en Dragon Ball Z a partir de la saga de Ginyu hasta la de Cell, a Kohaku en Inuyasha, a Gaara en Naruto, a Ichigo Kurosaki en Bleach y a Dan Kuso en Bakugan. Trabaja tanto actuando como dirigiendo en casi todos los estudios de doblaje de la Ciudad de México, y ha recibido invitaciones especiales para participar en proyectos de doblaje en Buenos Aires, Argentina. Actualmente, tiene un canal de YouTube llamado Eduardogaara donde sube material tanto de doblaje como de sus invenciones personales. También se desenvuelve en teatro, televisión y locución comercial. Filmografía Películas Jonah Hill *Efraim Diveroli en Amigos de armas (2016) *Joseph Silverman en ¡Salve, César! (2016) *Michael Finkel en Falsa identidad (2015) *Morton Schmidt en Comando Especial 2 (2014) *Donnie Azoff en El lobo de Wall Street (2013) *Hombre de la bolsa #2 en Django sin cadenas (2012) *Morton Schmidt en Comando Especial (2012) *Peter Brand en El juego de la fortuna (2011) *Noah Griffith en Un niñero sinvergüenza (2011) *Cyrus en Cyrus (2010) *Frank Fawcett en La mentira original (2009) *Brondon en Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) *Cooker en Loca vida salvaje (2008) *Nate en Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox (2007) *Seth en Super cool (2007) *Eugene en El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007) Josh Peck *Matt Eckert en Amenaza roja (2012) *Jim Lement en Todo lo que sube (2009) *Josh Nichols en Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh (2008) *Luke Shapiro en Locura de la vida (2008) *Josh Nichols en Drake & Josh: Un camarón gigante (2007) *Josh Nichols en Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) Kevin Clash *Elmo en Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey (2011) *Elmo en TV en Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) *Elmo ceniciento en Elmo Ceniciento (1999) *Elmo en Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones (1999) *Elmo en Elmo salva la Navidad (1996) *Firey #1 en Laberinto (1987) Ryan Phillippe *Teniente Dixon Piper en MacGruber (2010) *Henry Denton en Gosford Park (2001) *David en Chicago Hope (1996) Jay Hernandez *Javier Villareal en Vecinos en la mira (2008) *Paxton en Hostal II (2007) *Paxton en Hostal (2005) John Cho *Él mismo en Entre dos helechos: La película (2019) *EJ en Zipper (2015) Tom Vaughan-Lawlor *Ebony Maw en Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Ebony Maw en Avengers: Infinity War (2018) Jimmy Fallon *Él mismo en ICarly: Sorprendiendo a América (2012) *Chuck Wein en Factory Girl (2006) Ken Jeong *Jerry Wang en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Angus en Alocada obsesión (2009) Wilson Germaine Heredia *Angel Dumott Schunard en Rent (2005) *Cha-cha de los Santos Perez Cuevas en Nadie es perfecto (1999) Paul Sutera *Peter Brady en El regreso de la tribu Brady (1996) *Peter Brady en La tribu Brady (1995) Otros *Voces adicionales en Last Christmas: Otra oportunidad para amar (2019) *Voces adicionales en La dama y el vagabundo (2019) *Ben (Elliot Langridge) en Asesinos anónimos (2019) (tráiler) *Chaz (Gianni Paolo) en Ma (2019) *Bilel (Bilel Slatnia) en Ritos diabólicos (2018) (tráiler) *Voces adicionales en El Cascanueces y los cuatro reinos (2018) *Hart Hansen (Kiroshan Naidoo) en Terror bajo la tierra 6: Un día frío en el infierno (2018) *Sr. Worth (Tony Hale) en Yo soy Simón (2018) *Voces Adicionales en Operación Red Sparrow (2018) *Dieter Albrecht (Béla Baptiste) en Silencio (2016) *Voces adicionales en Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos (2016) *Voces adicionales en Electricity (2014) *Art (Ryan Corr) en The Water Diviner (2014) (versión Zima) *Reuben Quintana (Mark Consuelos) en Un paseo por las tumbas (2014) *Frankie Valli (Jhon Lloyd Young) en Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) *Jordan Wells (Jesse Hutch) en Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) *Logan Echolls (Jason Dohring) en Veronica Mars (2014) *Tideo (Aksel Hennie) en Hércules (2014) *Insertos en Citas y cambios (2014) *Conway (Booboo Stewart) en Guerreros del espacio (2013) *Ben House (John Francis Daley) en Rapture-Palooza (2013) *Aaron (Jonathan Bennett) en El peón (2013) (doblaje mexicano) *Lindsay Macgowan (supervisor de construcción de armaduras) (making off) en Iron Man 3 (2013) *Cecil Gaines (joven) (Aml Ameen) en El mayordomo (2013) *Gary King (joven) (Thomas Law) en Una noche en el fin del mundo (2013) *Felix (Nathan Derrick) en Regreso a la isla de Nim (2013) *Voces adicionales en Los locos efectos del divorcio (2013) *Shariff Dasari (Phaldut Sharma) en Gravedad (2013) *Ôishi (joven) (Manato Sekiguchi) en 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) *Ernie (Philip Nozuka) en Carrie (2013) *Líder (Rhys Wakefield) en La noche de la expiación (2013) *Médico en Scary Movie 5 (2013) *Voces adicionales en Elysium (2013) *Insect-Man (Robert Emms) en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) *Insertos en Nicky Deuce (2013) *Joven policía en Mamá (2013) *Joven borracho (Derrick Arthur) en Una familia numerosa (2013) *Chris (Jesse McCartney) en Terror en Chernóbil (2012) *Ryan (Alex Russell) en Anzuelo (2012) *Lindir (Bret McKenzie) en El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) *Claudio (Fran Kranz) en Mucho ruido y pocas nueces (2012) *Ben (Matt Shively) en Actividad paranormal 4 (2012) *Voces adicionales en Locos por los votos (2012) *Insertos en ICarly: El adiós (2012) *Insertos en ICarly: Sorprendiendo a América (2012) *Voces adicionales en Jack y Jill (2011) *Drake (Joe Swanberg) en Tu sigues (2011) (versión de Lionsgate) *Scott (Chris Redman) en La pajareada (2011) *Zip (Channing Tatum) en El dilema (2011) *Kimmy (Jazmin Lee) en ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II (2011) *Insertos en ICarly: Más psicópata que nunca (2011) *Referí (Jan Bos) en Best Player (2011) *Enfermero (Peter Allen Vogt) / Voces adicionales en Año nuevo (2011) *Voz del hablador / Insertos en ICarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) *Explorador en el Ártico en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Freddy (Jeff Lima) en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) *Phil (Hank Azaria) en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) *Gideon Graves (Jason Schwartzman) en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) *Sullivan "Sully" (Dave Franco) en Más allá del cielo (2010) *Giuseppe (Christopher Mintz-Plasse) en Marmaduke (2010) *Julio (Alberto Bonilla) en Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) *Michael (Rick Batalla) en Día de los enamorados (2010) *Voces adicionales en Propuesta de año bisiesto (2010) *Einstein (Graham Norris) en Velocidad mortal (2010) *Jimoen (Bronson Webb) en Robin Hood (2010) *Insertos en ICarly: La guerra de los fans (2010) *Insertos en ICarly: La psicópata (2010) *Voces adicionales en Terminator: La salvación (2009) *Chico matón en Watchmen: Los vigilantes (2009) *Brüno (Sacha Baron Cohen) en Brüno (2009) (versión de Sony) *Jason (Kenny Vibert) en Hotel para perros (2009) *Conor Barry (Kevin Connolly) en A él no le gustas tanto (2009) *Darren Shan (Chris Massoglia) en El aprendiz de vampiro (2009) *Insertos en ICarly: Renuncio a ICarly (2009) *Caspian (Joel Ballard) en Spectacular! (2009) *Perrito Poodle (Greg Proops) / Many / Paloma en Dr. Dolittle 5: El perro del millón de dólares (2009) *Insertos en ICarly: Salgo con un chico malo (2009) *Eugene Bell (Zach Cregger) en Miss Marzo (2009) *Insertos en ICarly: Yo peleo con Shelby Marx (2009) *Dwight Mueller (Greg Cipes) en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) *Jack (Brennan Hillard) en Una loca película de baile (2009) *Pandillero 2 (Dexter Bell) en El arte de matar 2: La traición (2008) *David (Adrian Armas) en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) (versión Paramount) *Empleado de la casa de empeño (Kevin Hart) en Un guardaespaldas escolar (2008) *Eric Harmon (Jason McLeod) en A prueba de fuego (2008) *Trent (Scott Patey) en Free Style: Persiguiendo un sueño (2008) *Amigo asiático de Nolan en Que gane el mejor (2008) *Voces adicionales en Fantasmas por montón (2008) *Federico García Lorca (Javier Beltrán) en Cenicitas, sin límites (2008) *Kip Adams (Cam Gigandet) en Los destinos cruzados (2008) *Yuki (Harry Shum, Jr.) / Narración en ICarly en Japón (2008) *Blaine Cartier (Josh Henderson) en El día de los inocentes (2008) *Amigo de Rick en Noche de graduación sangrienta (2008) *Danny (Spencer Liff) en A través del universo (2007) *Ritchie (Eric Dill) en Taking 5: Mis bellas secuestradoras (2007) *Luke Duke (Randy Wayne) en Los Dukes de Hazzard: El comienzo (2007) *Duende (Mike Doyle) en Posdata: Te amo (2007) *Gus (Creagen Dow) en El último día del verano (2007) *Heston (Aaron Yoo) en Rocket Science (2007) *Voces adicionales en Ahora son 13 (2007) *Jimmy McElroy (Jon Heder) en Patinando a la gloria (2007) *Voces adicionales en La noche es nuestra (2007) *Michael (Shaun Sipos) en The Grudge 2 (2006) *Tone (James Corden) en Starter for 10 (2006) *Jimmy Olsen (Marc McClure) en Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut (2006) *Niño del equipo de Wayne en 3 tontos en juego (2006) *Voces adicionales en Sobrevivir (2006) *Voces adicionales en RV: Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas (2006) (Región 4/Cine) *El juego del miedo II (2005) **Adam Stanheight (Leigh Whannell) (doblaje DVD/TV) ** Voces adicionales (doblaje TV) *Voces adicionales en La guerra de los mundos (2005) *Voces adicionales en La casa de cera (2005) *Hermano Ignacio (Alberto Reyes) en La Leyenda del Zorro (2005) *Fong el estilista (Shengyi Huang) en Kung-Fusion (2004) *Tnte. Kessel (Antonie Kamerling) en El exorcista: El comienzo (2004) *Edward (Médico del avión) (Joshua J. Masters) en La furia del cielo (2003) *Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas (Gary Coleman) en La navidad de Carol (2003) *Louis Stevens (Shia LaBeouf) en Mano a mano: La película (2002) *Agente M (Michael Jackson) en Hombres de Negro II (2002) *Chico en avión / Voces adicionales en XxX (2002) *Miembro de KOK en Curvas peligrosas (2002) *ZigZag (Sam Jones III) en ZigZag (2002) *Ladrón en Showtime (2002) *Jim Younger (Gregory Smith) en Renegados americanos (2001) *Chico en cafetería en La revancha de Max (2001) *Thomas d'Apcher (Jérémie Renier) en Pacto de lobos (2001) *Oliver Wood (Sean Biggerstaff) en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) *Rick Allen (Tat Whalley) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) *Voces adicionales en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) *Randal Graves (Jeff Anderson) en Jay y el silencioso Bob (2001) *Brian Brissel (Nate Dushku) en Amenaza virtual (2001) *Amigo de Andrew en Una lección de perdón (2001) *Richie (Andrew Kavovit) en El mundo está loco loco (2001) *Voces adicionales en Peligro en casa (2001) *Rollie (Sam Malkin) en Sophie (2000) *Thomas Weiland (Kevin Zegers) en Tiempo compartido (2000) *Rocky (June Foray) en Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (2000) (versión de VHS) *Boner (Danny Strong) en No es otra tonta pelicula de miedo (2000) *Razor (Ron Carlson) en The Million Dollar Kid (2000) (doblaje original) *Voces adicionales en Triunfos robados (2000) (doblaje original) *William (James Marsh) en Beethoven 3 (2000) *Bobby (David Quane) / Nerd (Michael Barry) en Rockeros rebeldes (1999) *Tom Nissen (Brendan Sexton III) en Los muchachos no lloran (1999) *Raymond (Tat Whalley) en Juana de Arco (1999) *Sheldon (Evan Neumann) en Liberty Heights (1999) *Sherman O'Dell (Chad Lindberg) en Cielo de octubre (1999) *Richie (Jake LeDoux) en Cambio de letras (1999) *Voces adicionales en Novia fugitiva (1999) *Cody Griffin (Chez Starbuck) en Tritón por accidente (1999) *Drew (Erik von Detten) en Reemplazando a papá (1999) *Michel (Ethan Peck) en Pasaporte a París (1999) *Todd (Zac Heath) en El fin de la cosecha (1998) *John Scaduto (Zachery Ty Bryan) en Las vacaciones del director (1998) *Ian Nielsen (Josh Paddock) en Más allá de los sueños (1998) (doblaje original) *Trent Whalen (Derek Hamilton) en Perturbados (1998) (redoblaje) *Gundy (Carmine Giovinazzo) en Un beso en Hollywood (1998) *Thurgood Jenkins/Sr. Buen Tipo (niño) (Kevin Duhaney) en Half Baked (1998) *Packer (Dan Warry-Smith) en Terremoto en Nueva York (1998) *Voces adicionales en El gran Simon (1998) *Voces adicionales en 3 ninjas: Mediodía en la Megamontaña (1997) *Larry Willingham (Brendan Fletcher) en Buddy superestrella (1997) *Freddy Green (Michael Yarmush) en Bailando en la luna (1997) *Fabrizio DeRossi (Danny Nucci) en Titanic (1997) *Jugador de baloncesto en El sexto hombre (1997) *Compañero de Billy en Joey (1997) *Red (Shane Meier) en La búsqueda (1996) (3ª versión) *Harvey Cheyne Jr. (Kenny Vadas) en Capitanes valientes (1996) *Ben Colson (Ryan Reynolds) en Una amistad peligrosa (1996) *Voces adicionales en Matilda (1996) (versión de Cine) *Nerdluck Bang (June Melby) / Monstar Nawt (T.K. Carter) en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) *Niño con tambor (Jeremy Keddy) en La letra escarlata (1995) *Kevin (Brian Christopher) en Chica linda (1994) *Sean Murphy (Joey Simmrin) en Los pequeños gigantes (1994) (doblaje original) *Voces adicionales en Mr. Nanny (1993) *Kevin Pickford (Shawn Andrews) / John Hirschfelder (Jeremy Fox) en El último día de clases (1993) *Ricky (Skip Steward) Un deseo cumplido (1992) *Eddie Cabot (Chris Penn) en Perros de la calle (1992) (doblaje mexicano) *Donatello (Leif Tilden) en Las Tortugas Ninja II (1991) (redoblaje) *Murph (Eric Edwards) / Novio de niñera (Aaron Vaughn) en Adorable criatura 2 (1991) *Michael Hill (Kevin Corrigan) en Buenos muchachos (1990) (redoblaje) *Niño beisbolista (Jordan Burton) en Adorable criatura (1990) *Amigo de Chickie (Hayes Swope) en Rocky V (1990) *Wyatt Donnely (Ilan Mitchell-Smith) en Ciencia loca (1985) *Estudiante en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) (redoblaje) *Estudiante (Steven Tash) en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (redoblaje) *Stevie (Gary Springer) / Voces adicionales en Tarde de perros (1975) *Voces adicionales en El exorcista (1973) (versión extendida) *Charlie Sedgewick (Colin Maitland) en Lolita (1962) (redoblaje) Series de televisión Josh Peck *Gerald en Grandfathered (2015-presente) *Josh Nicols en Henry Danger (2014) *Jesse en La teoría del Big Bang (2014) *Josh Nicols en Sam & Cat: #EpisodioDeBloopers (2014) *Chico en la audiencia en Victorious (2011) *Josh Nichols en Drake & Josh (2004-2007) Penn Badgley *Él mismo en Chica indiscreta: Retrospectiva (2013) *Dan Humphrey en Chica indiscreta (2007-2012) *Dan Humphrey en Chica indiscreta: G.G. (2012) *Dan Humphrey en Chica indiscreta: Chicas del valle (2009) *Él mismo en Chica indiscreta: Revelado (2008) Austin Butler *Jake Crandell en 7 secretos con Miranda Cosgrove (2010) *Jake Crandell en ICarly (2007) *Derek en Hannah Montana (2007) Wilmer Valderrama *Tommy en Are You There, Chelsea? (2012) *Fez en El show de los 70 (1998-2006) Diego Boneta *Javier Luna en 90210 (2010-2011) *Alex Santiago en Lindas mentirosas (2010-2011) James Maslow *Shane en ICarly: Hay me equivoqué (2010) *Shane en ICarly (2008) Jason Dohring *Josef Kostan en Moonlight (2007-2008) *Logan Echolls en Veronica Mars (2004-2007) Noel Fisher *John Armstrong en Life: De por vida (2008) *Freddie en Dos hombres y medio (2004) Daniel Samonas *Doug Toder en iCarly (2007) *Daniel James en Zoey 101 (2006) Kyle Downes *Larry Tudgeman en Lizzie McGuire (2001-2003) *Ezra Friedken en Tierras altas (2000) Jeremy Lelliott *Mike Pierce en El séptimo cielo (2000-2002) *David Patterson en Melrose Place (1997) Archie Kao *Kai Chen/Blue Galaxy Ranger en Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz (2000) *Kai Chen/Blue Galaxy Ranger en Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida (1999) Otros *Clint (Byron Coll) en Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel (2018) *Sebastian Meyer (Matthew MacCaull) en IZombie (2015) *Daario Naharis (Ed Skrein/Michiel Huisman) en El juego de tronos (2014-2015) *Cliff (Clark Duke) y Bearclaw (Josh Gad) en New Girl (2012-2015) *Joe Hart (Samuel Larsen) en Glee: buscando la fama (2012-2015) *El mentalista (2008-2015) **Brett Partridge (Jack Plotnick) **Andy (Owen Beckman) **Lucas Hodge (Jesse James) **Phil Redmond (Kevin Sussman) **Oliver McDaniel (Evan Peters) **Omar Hassam (Wesam Keesh) (Temp 3 ep 20) (2011) **Jeeter James (Max Van Ville) (Temp 4 ep 22) (2012) **Voz de computadora (ep. 10) **Voz en prisión (ep. 29) **Prisionero (ep. 29) **Voces adicionales *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen (2000-2015) *Herb (Ronnie Clark) (ep. 31) / Salmón Cat / Insertos / Voces adicionales en Sam y Cat (2013-2014) *Jeremy Gilbert (Steven R. McQueen) (temps. 1-5) en Diarios de vampiros (2009-2014) *Psychotick (Kelson Henderson) en Power Rangers: Megaforce (2013) *George Silver (Richard Kohnke) en El diario de Carrie (2013) *Voces adicionales en Level Up (2012-2013) *Victorious (2010-2013) **Sinjin Van Cleef (Michael Eric Reid) (últimos eps.) **Burf (Darsan Solomon) **Chico #1 (Justin Deeley) **Perez Hilton **Dr. Bornstein (Roger Narayan) **Damian (Felix Ryan) **Jason (Luke Allen) **Director de casting de Rex **Chico del comercial de "Pajelehoocho" **Insertos **Voces adicionales *Miles (Tongayi Chirisa) en American Horror Story: Asylum (2012) *Kevin (Michael Karman) en Lindas mentirosas (2012) *ICarly (2007-2012) **La Vaquita (Dan Schneider) **Chris #2 **Ollie Paisley Jesse Erwin **Paciente #1 **Marty Jared Hillman **Insertos / Narración **Voces adicionales *Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami (2002-2012) *Eduardo Diaz (Rick Malambri) en El juego de las mentiras (2011) *Lionel (Michael J. Willett) en United States of Tara (2010-2011) *Farhad Hassan (Akbar Kurtha) en 24 (2010) *James Clark (Michael Arden) en Caso resuelto (temp. 5, ep. 9) (2009) *Andrew Cross (Macaulay Culkin) en Kings (2009) *Zoey 101 (2005-2008) **Jeremiah Trottman (Creagen Dow) **Keith Finch (Erik Walker) **Olivary "Ollie" Biallo (Teo Olivares) *Talan Torrieto en Laguna Beach (2004-2006) *Stew Kubiak (Dru Viergever) en Colegio del agujero negro (2002-2006) *David Fisher (Michael C. Hall) en Six Feet Under (2001-2005) *Gordon (J.D. Walsh) (temps. 1-5) en Dos hombres y medio (2003-2004) *Francis Wilkerson (Christopher Masterson) (temps. 1-5) en Malcolm (2000-2004) *Brandon Quinton en Survivor: Africa (2003) *Niño abusivo en Los pistoleros solitarios (2001) *Louis Stevens (Shia LaBeouf) en Mano a mano (2000-2003) *Mitch Grubbs (Michael Cera) en The Grubbs (2002) *Tyler Kyte en Mecánica popular para niños (1997-2001) *Tommy (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) en La tercera roca del Sol (1996-2001) *Hubert Bailey (Dylan Provencher) en Con el viento a mis espaldas (1996-2001) *Marcus Henderson (Jason Weaver) en Chico listo (1997-1999) *Trip (Todd Hurst) en Big Bad Beetleborgs (1996-1998) *Ryan Malloy (Kevin Connolly) en Y fueron infelices para siempre (1995-1999) *Louis Driscoll (Benjamin Kimball Smith) en El mundo secreto de Alex Mack (1995-1998) *Dr. Jack McNeil (joven) (Calvin DeVault) en Chicago Hope (1994-2000) *Percy (Aaron Pruner) en VR Troopers (1994-1995) *Ronnie Strickland (Patrick Kenna) / Dylan Lokensgard (Hank Harris) / Voces adicionales en Los expedientes secretos X (1993-2002) *Brad Taylor (adolescente) (Zachery Ty Bryan) en Mejorando la casa *Bulk (Paul Schrier) en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1995) (versión remasterizada) *Clarissa lo explica todo (episodio 24) **J. Elliot Fundsworth III (Jason A. Harger) **Clifford Spleenhurfer (David Eck) (1991-1994) *Riff (Mike Quinn) en Los fantasmas del conservatorio (1989) *Trey de Triforia en Power Rangers: Zeo *Ricky Winter ("El Relato de la Niñera Literaria") / Tate ("El Relato de los Dados del Cráneo") / Jasper Davis ("El Relato del Fotógrafo") en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? *Brendan Lambert (Josh Byrne) (temps. 6-7) en Paso a paso *Quinton (Jon Paul Steuer) en Los problemas de Grace *Brad Gaines (Mark-Paul Gosselaar) en Los años maravillosos (Temp 1 ep 6) (1988) *Elmo / Big Bird en Plaza Sésamo *Sr. Bill en El Show de Sr. Bill (Años 90) (Doblaje México) *Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver *Voces adicionales en La niñera *Voces adicionales en Infieles *Voces adicionales en Aventuras de un lobo adolescente *Voces adicionales en Dawson's Creek Miniseries *Ben Billingsley (John White) en Refugio (2001) *Owen Milgrim (Jonah Hill) en Maniac Series animadas Alexander Polinsky *Argit (temps. 1-4) en Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2013) *Argit en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena (2010-2012) *Argit en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena (2008-2010) Sam Riegel *Donatello en Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla (2008-2009) *Donatello en Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward (2006-2007) *Donatello en Las Tortugas Ninja (2003-2006) Carlos Alazraqui *Capitán Rad "Ganancias, Peligro, Problemas" Dudesman (3ª temp.) en Ben 10: Omniverse (2013) *El Susurrador de Gatos en Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry (2007) Dee Bradley Baker *Camaleón / Prisionero 775 en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena (2011-2012) *Hielo / Peces en Hora de aventura (2010) Stuart Stone *Carl Crashman / C2 en Carl al Cuadrado (2005-2011) *Charles Xavier/Profesor X (niño) en X-Men (1994) Cam Clarke *Príncipe Adam en He-Man y los amos del universo (2002-2004) *Gillecomgain (joven) (3ª voz) en Gárgolas (1994-1997) Sergio Di Zio *Grojband (2013-2015) **Kin Kujira **Kim Kagami Otros *Sam Yo-Soy en Huevos verdes con jamón (2019) *Trengrove en Grandes héroes: La serie (2018) *Matthew Holt (Hermano de Katie) / Vendedor de espadas en Voltron: El defensor legendario (2016-presente) *Reginald Lavishum (Kyle A. Carrozza) en Magiespadas (2016-presente) *Andy (Diedrich Bader) (ep. 36) en Viva el Rey Julien (2014) *Alan (2ª voz) / Pulmones de Gumball / Voz de Doctor de Richard en El increíble mundo de Gumball (2014-presente) *Reggie (Danny Cooksey) / Voces adicionales (5ª temp.-7ª temp.) en Un show más (2013-2017) *Laval (Scott Shantz) en La leyenda de Chima (2013-2015) *Mago Malvado (Rob Schrab) en Tío Grandpa (2013-2017) *Jasper Jones (Kathleen Barr) en Littlest Pet Shop (2012-2014) *Patinador #3 en El castigado (2011-2015) *Spike en Max Inicia (2008-presente) *Agente Nueces (Jeff Bennett) / Voces adicionales en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto (2010-2015) *Dr. Espiráculo (Neil Patrick Harris) / Voces adicionales en Los pingüinos de Madagascar (2008-2015) *Toepick (Eric Bauza) (6ª temp.) en Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) *Big Bird / Harry Potter (1 ep.) / Po / James Diamond / Jaden Smith / Jimmy Olsen / Hombre Araña (un ep.) / Neil Patrick Harris / Nightcrawler / Cat Valentine / Dan Schneider / Voces adicionales (4ª temp.) en MAD (2013) *Voces adicionales en Generador Rex (2010-2013) *Tyler Mason / Blake / Pequeño Hombre Pájaro / Encargado de Cumpleaños / Voces adicionales en Ugly Americans (2010-2012) *Scrambler en Bob el Constructor (1999-2012) *Jimmy Jones (Scott Menville) (1ª temp.) en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena (2010-2011) *Jet Set (Peter New) / Trainer 1 (Brian Drummond) / Pharynx (Bill Newton) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad (2011-2017) *Mark Surge (Bryton James/Justin Murphy) en Lego Hero Factory (2010) *Bud Shelton (David Faustino) en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. (2010) *Sapo (A. J. Buckley) / Voces adicionales (temp. 1) en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (2009-2010) *Soldado y Mayomonstruo en Isla de mutantes (2010) *Myron (Martin Villafana) en Escuela Wayside (2007-2008) *Voces adicionales en El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera (2007-2008) *Budge (Richard Yearwood) en Creepie (2006-2008) *Fan de Mikey #1 en Kappa Mikey *Shane en Bratz (2005) *Donnie Turnbull (Lewis MacLeod) en Robotboy (2005-2008) *Voces adicionales en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee (2005-2007) *Xander P. Lindasnalgas (Jack Plotnick) en La casa de los dibujos (2004-2007) *Orlando Bloom / Wilmer Valderrama / Owen Wilson en Celebrity Deathmatch (2000-2007) *Bolbi Stroganofsky (Phil LaMarr) / Hermabot (Paul Greenberg) (temps. 2-3) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio (2003-2006) *Voces adicionales en La familia Proud (2001-2005) *Silvestre en Los pequeños Looney Tunes (2002-2005) *Sonny Lombard en Fillmore *Cometín Sónico (Tom Kenny) en Harvey Birdman, abogado (2004) *Casimiro / Cirilo el dragón / Nopo / Mel el mecánico en Bobinogs (2003) *Monstruo roedor extranjero en Las chicas superpoderosas (2003) *Pipo en Cubitos (2001-2006) *Billy (Ian James Corlett) en Los patos astutos (2001-2004) *Dib (sólo ep. 17) / Voces adicionales en Invasor Zim (2001-2002) *Charlie en Nico (2001) *Tripp Nickerson (John Kassir) en La pandilla del fin de semana (2000-2004) *Sputz Ringley en Rocket Power (1999-2003) *Los Simpson (1994-2003) **Nelson Muntz (Nancy Cartwright) (temps. 7-8) **Elmo (Dan Castellaneta) **Shelby (Tress MacNeille) **Francis (Maggie Roswell) **Lance Bass (miembro de N'Sync) *Tweakey da Lackey (Mark Hamill) (1ª voz) / Voces Adicionales en El nuevo show del pájaro loco (1999-2002) *Ismael (ep. 64 Moby Dick) en Las tres mellizas (1997-2004) *¡Oye Arnold! (1996-2002) **Jamie-O Johanssen (Ben Aarong Hoag) (ep. 33) **Wolfgang (Toran Caudell) (ep. 47) **Tommy (Michael Bacall) **Tucker Wittenberg (Grant Gelt) **Alan Redmond (Miko Hughes) **Voces adicionales *Bob en Wheel Squad (1999-2002) *Jamie (Marc Thompson) / Voces adicionales en Daria (1997-2001) *Enzo Matrix (joven) (Christopher Gray/Danny McKinnonen) (temps. 3-4) en ReBoot (1997-2001) *Spike en Flipper y Lopaka (1999) *Jaime en Mimi y el Señor Bobo (1999) *Terry en Anthony Ant (1999) *Carlitos en Yolanda, la hija del Corsario Negro (1999) *Stan Marsh (Trey Parker) (2ª temp.) en South Park (1998-1999) (doblaje mexicano) *Voces adicionales en Sonic Underground (1998-1999) *Toby (versión HBO) / Lalo en La pequeña Lulú (1995-1999) (versión Cartoon Network) *Mosquito "Tito" Valentino (Fred Newman) en Doug (1996-1999) (versión Disney) *Tommy ("Los excéntrcos") / Hector en KaBlam! (1996-2000) *Camarada (Lee Tockar) en El loco mundo de Tex Avery (1997-1998) *Kaa (Jim Cummings) en El librito de la selva (1996-1998) *Niño en la montaña Hawk en El laboratorio de Dexter (1997) *Wallace / Dug Ninneman / Competidor Rinoceronte / Voces adicionales en La vida moderna de Rocko (1993-1996) *Max (Rob Paulsen) en Max el Poderoso (1993-1994) *Voces adicionales en Looney Tunes (4ª etapa, 1992-2008) *Puncher en Diplodos *Wingo en Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate Anime Akira Ishida *Shen Kung en Soul Hunter *Falkner en Pokémon *Amor de Piscis en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega *Gaara en Naruto *Gaara en Naruto Shippūden Mayumi Tanaka *Krilin (eps. 61-199) en Dragon Ball Z *Krilin en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Krilin en Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters *Krilin en Dragon Ball Super Yu Kobayashi *Daniel "Dan" Kuso en en Bakugan: Los Peleadores de la Batalla Bakugan *Daniel "Dan" Kuso en Bakugan: Nueva Vestroia *Daniel "Dan" Kuso en Bakugan: Invasores Gundalianos *Daniel "Dan" Kuso en Bakugan: El Surgimiento de Mechtanium Keiichi Nanba * Puppetmon en Digimon Fusion * Piccolette Chardin III en Ranma ½ * Shunichi Sugishita en Blue Seed Akiko Hiramatsu * Dayton en Pokémon * Live en Bucky en busca del mundo cero Akiko Yajima *Kohaku en Inuyasha *Kohaku en Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final Hikaru Midorikawa *Damian en Pokémon *Fausto (niño) en Saber Marionette J Katsuyuki Konishi *Chopper en Pokémon *Je t'aime en Monkey Typhoon Tetsuya Kakihara *Hyoma en Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Hyoma en Beyblade: Metal Masters Tomo Shigematsu *Gamatatsu en Naruto *Gamatatsu en Naruto Shippūden Wasabi Mizuta *Fia en Mirmo Zibang *Omega en Pokémon Best Wishes! Yūki Kaji *Ikura en Sushi Ninja *Nishikata / Títulos en La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san Yumiko Kobayashi *Ephraim en Pokémon *Timmy Grimm en Pokémon Advanced Generation Otros *Ichigo Kurosaki / Ichigo hueco en Bleach *Zyro Kurogane en Beyblade: Shogun Steel *Akira Kaburagi Regendorf en Bailando con vampiros *Tochiro Oyama en Frontera sin ley *Tochiro Oyama en Zero, el guerrero cósmico *Jiro Shutendo en Shuten Doji *Yasuharu Yasuda (1ª voz) en Slam Dunk *Seiryu en Ninja Kabuto *Ōmori / Policía (ep. 9) / Narrador / Insertos en Elfen Lied *Colin Craven (Minami Takayama) / Voces adicionales en El jardín secreto *Akamaru / Shukaku / Chunin (ep. 184) / Raijin / Onbu sobre Tsunade / Genshō Ryūdōin / Pocha (Impostor de Rock Lee) / Hombre en Aguas Termales (ep. 177) / Maleante (ep. 208) / Voces adicionales en Naruto *Alexander Volg Zangief en Espíritu de lucha *Takashi Fuji en Corrector Yui *Yuri Kellerman / Vendedor de armas (ep. 1) en Cowboy Bebop *Sheng Kung / Príncipe Ying Hun (joven) / Narración (ep. 1) en Soul Hunter *Pokédex (temp. 14-16) / Bulbasaur / Foster / Dario / James (niño) / Jump / Lucian / Sukizo (temp. 13) / Pierce / Pokédex de Kalos (temp. 19) / personajes diversos en Pokémon *Kitakata / Kamoi / Voces diversas en Sailor Moon *Mackie Stingray en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *Rioroute Vilgyna en Candidato de la diosa *Kojiro Sakai en Tylor, el capitán irresponsable *Sho en Zenki *Ladrón #1 (ep. 1) en Gunsmith Cats *Nari en Koni Chan *SkullMan.EXE / NumberMan.EXE en MegaMan NT Warrior *Bromín en Hamtaro *Karl en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Weevil Underwood (1ª voz) (temp. 1-2) / Shadi (2ª voz) (temp. 5) / Fanático (ep. 47) / Seto Kaiba niño (ep. 58) en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Vetrix en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Daisuke en Ranma ½ *Compañero de clase de Bucky (ep. 1) en Bucky en busca del mundo cero *Pintor callejero (temp. 4) / Voces adicionales en Doraemon *Boo (temp. 1) / Bob (ep. 102) / Voces adicionales en Crayon Shin-chan *Spikehead / Voces adicionales en Kirby *Parco Folgore en Zatch Bell *Karl en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Hayato Shindo en La máquina del tiempo *Luke en Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon *Allen / Kyou / Space Shot en Shaman King *Noah / Dios en Beast Fighter *Cheng en Babel II *Abogado de Shacho (ep. 5) en Cazafantasmas Mikami *Luciano Leo (adolescente) / Voces adicionales en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Cyborg 0013 / Nicholas / Voces adicionales en Cyborg 009 *Butch (1ª voz) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Akira Dobashi en El Ceniciento *Militar egipcio (ep. 4) en Mars, el exterminador *Saburo / Ninja en Mirmo Zibang *Quitela / Viara en Dragon Ball Super *Matsuo en Mob Psycho 100 *Liu Tien Hua en Ingress: The Animation *Keele en Konosuba ¡Bendito sea este mundo maravilloso! *Fetter en Cannon Busters *Saito en Gauko, la niña dinosaurio *Jin en Cagaster of an Insect Cage *Voces adicionales en Saber Marionette *Voces adicionales en Monster Rancher *Voces adicionales en Mars, el exterminador *Voces adicionales en Super submarino 99 *Voces adicionales en Ninja Rantaro *Voces adicionales en Naruto Shippūden *Voces adicionales en Beyblade: Metal Masters *Voces adicionales en Zero, el guerrero cósmico Películas animadas Cody Cameron *Pinocho en Shrek para siempre (2010) *Pinocho en Shrek tercero (2007) *Pinocho en Shrek 2 (2004) Janice Karman *Teodoro en Alvin y las ardillas conocen al Hombre Lobo (2000) *Teodoro en Alvin y las ardillas conocen a Frankenstein (1999) Ross Bagdasarian Jr. *Alvin en Alvin y las ardillas conocen al Hombre Lobo (2000) *Alvin en Alvin y las ardillas conocen a Frankenstein (1999) Rob Paulsen *Rinkus en La tierra antes del tiempo VII: La piedra del fuego frío (2000) *P.J. en Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy (2000) Otros *Voces adicionales en Un amigo abominable (2019) *Liam (Josh Peck) en Gnomos al ataque (2018) (Netflix) *Sabiondo (Alan Tudyk) en Wifi Ralph (2018) (tráiler) *Momo (Michael Peña) en Robot 7723 (2018) *Voces adicionales en Ploey: Cabeza de chorlito (2018) *Gustavo Lumbreras (Jordan Peele) en Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película (2017) *Cameron en Isla Calaca (2017) *Voces adicionales en Emoji: La película (2017) *Grandulón (James Corden) en Trolls (2016) *Carl (Jonah Hill) en La fiesta de las salchichas (2016) *Dusty Rhodes en Scooby-Doo! y la WWE: La maldición del demonio veloz (2016) *Hombre Monstruo en Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *Oreja rastreadora #1 en La increíble historia del niño de piedra (2015) *Ciccius en Los pequeños gladiadores de Roma (2014) *Rhett (David Lodge) en Team Hot Wheels: El origen de la adrenalina (2014) *Spike en Max Dinoterra (2014) *Horrendo Revolver (Cheech Marin) en Cheech & Chong's Animated Movie (2013) *Monsiur Philippe (Peter Kelamis) en Barbie y sus hermanas: En una historia de ponis (2013) *Voces adicionales en Dos pavos en apuros (2013) (versión Videomax) *Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) *Narrador #1 (making off) en El reino secreto (2013) *Marshall (Ben Gleibenen) en La era de hielo 4 (2012) *Voces adicionales en Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa (2012) *Voces adicionales en Barbie en una Navidad perfecta (2011) *Panza (Matthew Piazzi) en Don Gato y su pandilla (2011) *Tipa (Jeffrey Garcia) en Rio (2011) *Scrambler en Bob el constructor: La gran dino excavación (2011) *Mascarita Sagrada en AAA La película: Sin límite en el tiempo (2010) *Troy (Josh Keaton) en Firebreather (2010) *Denny en Open Season 3 (2010) *Richard (Jon Cryer) en 3 cerditos y un bebé (2008) *Bones (Jason Lee) en Monster House (2006) *Bolbi Stroganofsky (Phil LaMarr) en Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y ¡Kaboom! (2004) *Sanjay (Dee Bradley Baker) en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy (2004) *Bob Esponja (Tom Kenny) en Bob Esponja: La película (2004) (tráilers) *Banjee Castillo en Hot Wheels Highway 35 Carrera Mundial (2003) *Marioneta en Magos y gigantes (2003) *Kaa en (Jim Cummings) El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos (2002) *Jamie (Marc Thompson) en Daria en "¿Es hora de ir a la universidad?" (2002) *Muk (Kevin Schonen) y Nuk (Joe Alaskey) en Balto II: En busca de tus raíces (2002) *Niño gritando en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio (2001) *James (Susan Roman) en Thomas y el Tren Mágico (2000) (versión TV) *Sid (Dean Haglund) en Tom Sawyer (2000) *Marcianitos (Patrick Warburton) en Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza (2000) *Chico del campamento en Daria en "¿Ya llegó el otoño?" (2000) *Nathan (Elizabeth Daily) en Alvin y las ardillas conocen al Hombre Lobo (2000) *Mosquito "Tito" Valentino (Fred Newman) en Doug: la película (1999) *Sr. Ted Yesman (Jim Meskimen) en Alvin y las ardillas: Conocen a Frakenstein (1999) *Marcianitos (Jeff Pidgeon) en Toy Story 2 (1999) *Stan Marsh (Trey Parker) en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) *Voces adicionales en Jack y Jill en Villajuguete (1997) *Voces adicionales en Goofy, la película (1995) Especiales de TV Cody Cameron *Pinocho en Shrek: El Fantasma de Lord Farquaad (2012) *Pinocho en La Shrektacular navidad de Burro (2010) *Pinocho en Shrek: Asústame si puedes (2010) *Pinocho en Shrek Ogrorisa la Navidad (2007) *Pinocho en Shrek 3-D (2003) Neil Patrick Harris *Dr. Espiráculo en El Pingüino que me Amó (2013) *Dr. Espiráculo en El Regreso de la Venganza del Dr. Espiráculo (2011) *Dr. Espiráculo en La Venganza del Dr. Espiráculo (2010) Otros *Grandulón en Trolls: Vamos a festejar (2017) Películas de anime Mayumi Tanaka *Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer (2015) *Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses (2013) *Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: Los dos guerreros del futuro, Gohan y Trunks (1993) *Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar (1990) *Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: El hombre más fuerte de este mundo (1990) *Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan (1989) Otros *Insertos en I Want to Eat Your Pancreas (2018) *Papá en Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana (2018) *Animador de la carrera de capturas en La película Pokémon: El poder de todos (2018) *Bo (Chie Satō) en Shin-Chan: ¡A dormir! El gran asalto en el mundo de los sueños (2016) *Créditos de doblaje en Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción (2014) *Manuke (Kiyotaka Furushima) en Pokémon, La Película: Negro y Blanco - Victini y Reshiram/Zekrom (2011) *Locutor de Bálfut Pokémon en Pokémon: Zoroark, el Maestro de Ilusiones (2010) *Soldado en Appleseed EX Machina (2007) *Aldeano #1 en Naruto Batalla en la cascada oculta: ¡yo soy el héroe! (2004) *Asistente de Director (Akimitsu Takase) en Naruto la Película: ¡El Rescate de la Princesa de la Nieve! (2004) *Joven en muchedumbre en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz (2004) *Raymond (Raymond Johnson) en Pokémon, la película: Mewtwo contraataca (1998) *Aoshima (Shigeru Chiba) en Recuerdos (1995) *Voces adicionales en La película Pokémon: El poder de todos Telenovelas brasileñas Leonardo Miggiorin *Roni Fragonard en Insensato corazón *Tomas en Cobras y lagartos *Shao Ling/Polibio en Señora del destino *Rodrigo en Mujeres apasionadas Arlindo Lopes *Cezinha en El color del pecado *Cecinho en El sabor de la pasión Bruno Pereira *Thiago en Chocolate con pimienta *Eduardo en Siete pecados Paulo Vilela *Anderson en Belleza pura *Breno en Escrito en las estrellas Otros *Basilio (Sílvio Guindane) en El clon *Oscar (Calos Evelyn) en Celebridad *Helio (Erik Marmo) en Alma gemela *Bernardinho (Thiago Mendonça) en Dos caras *Vanderlei (Alexandre Nero) en La favorita *Nuno (Rainer Cadete) en Cuna de gato *Beca (Java Mayan) en India, una historia de amor *Pablo (Pablo Sanábio) en El astro *Kleiton Lopes (Fabio Neppo) en Encantadoras *Miss Pirangi (Gero Camilo) en Gabriela Videojuegos Akira Ishida *Gaara / Quinto Kazekage en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) *Gaara en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) Kevin Clash *Elmo en Érase una vez un monstruo (2011) *Elmo en Las aventuras de Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones (1999) [[Fred Tatasciore|'Fred Tatasciore']] * Solomon Grundy en Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) * Solomon Grundy en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) Otros *Droide Capataz en Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order (2019) *Nightwing / Deadshot en Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) *Kayn en League of Legends (2017) *Delmont "Del" Walker (Eugene Byrd) en Gears of War 4 (2016) *Lúcio Correia dos Santos (Jonny Cruz) en Overwatch (2016) *Tony (aspecto Sobek - Kaiju) y Aspecto Agni (Triunfo Agnífico) en Smite (2016) *Laval (Scott Shantz) en LEGO Dimensions (2015) *Ala Nocturna/Dick Grayson (Scott Porter) en Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) *Reptile (Steve Blum) / Kung Lao (Will Yun Lee) / Rain (Andrew Bowen) en Mortal Kombat X (2015) *Dirhael (Jack Quaid) en Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) *Ala Nocturna (Josh Keaton) / Skeets (Roger Craig Smith) / Music Meister (Troy Baker) en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) *Lindir (Bret McKenzie) en Lego: El Hobbit (2014) *Oliver Wood (James Snee) en Harry Potter for Kinect (2012) Series, Canales o Producciones de YouTube *Dr. Goku Super - Danny DeVito, caracterizado como Krilin (temp. 4) Comerciales *Joven Bravucón en Comercial de Super Soaker 50 (años 90) *Joven en Comercial Zucaritas de Kellogs (1997) *Cepillo Naranja en Comercial de Colgate Slim Sorfs (2014) Dirección de doblaje Art Sound México *7 secretos (de Miranda Cosgrove y Victoria Justice) *Ayuda a tu Mundo de Nickelodeon (Victorious y ICarly) *Best Player *Bleach (eps. 22-52) *Celebrity Deathmatch (doblaje mexicano) *Chica indiscreta *Drake & Josh *Drake & Josh: Un camarón gigante *Drake & Josh van a Hollywood *El profe de gimnasia *Especiales de Chica indiscreta *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *Hostal *ICarly *Laguna Beach *La casa de los dibujos (temporada 3) *La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy (México) *La teoría del Big Bang (6ª temporada) *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Nicky Deuce *Películas y especiales de Naruto *Películas y especiales de ICarly *Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip *Taking 5: Mis bellas secuestradoras *Veronica Mars *Zatch Bell SDI Media de México *Beyblade: Metal Masters (5 eps.) *Bobinogs *Brazil (redoblaje) *Carl al Cuadrado *Creepie *El príncipe y el mendigo *Érase una vez un monstruo *Franklin y sus amigos *Isla de Mutantes *Kerwhizz *La leyenda de Chima *Lego Hero Factory *Little People *Los Dukes de Hazzard: El comienzo *Los pingüinos de papá *MAD (4ª temporada) *Pokémon (temporadas 13-16) *Pokémon:Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones *Pokémon:Blanco/Negro Victini y Zekrom/Reshiram *Pokemón:Kyurem contra el Espadachín Místico *Pokémon:Genesect y el despertar de una leyenda *Posdata: Te amo *Una loca película de baile DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Anzuelo *El peón *Mucho ruido y pocas nueces *Por los viejos tiempos *Rapture-Palooza *You're Next (versión de Lionsgate) Pink Noise México *Batman: Arkham Knight *Detroit Become Human *Elfen Lied *God of War *Halo Wars 2 *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham *LEGO Dimensions (2do año) *Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor *Mortal Kombat X *Overwatch *Smite *Sushi Ninja *World of Warcraft Auditel *El exorcista (versión extendida de 2000) *El nuevo show del pájaro loco *El piso 13 *Estación central *Juana de Arco (debut como director) *Kazaam (doblaje original) *Nadie es perfecto Sebastians *A prueba de fuego *Diarios de vampiros *Spectacular! *Ugly Americans *Victorious Dubbing House *Dance in the Vampire Bund *Kick-Ass 2 *Operación Red Sparrow *Pose *A la hora señalada (redoblaje) New Art Dub *Bob Esponja: La película (diálogos de David Hasselhoff y tráilers) *Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de los Dioses *Mamá *Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos *Obsesión secreta *Entre dos helechos: La película *La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san *Cagaster of an Insect Cage Candiani Dubbing Studios *3, 2, 1 ¡vamos! *Beethoven 2 *Dragon Ball Super *The OA (temp. 2-) *Arenas movedizas *Cannon Busters *Huevos verdes con jamón *AJ and the Queen Labo *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer *Voltron: El defensor legendario (eps. 1-11, 13, 17-20, 22-23) *Dragon Ball Super: Broly CineDub *Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana *I Want to Eat Your Pancreas Otros *Dot ([[SIGE Produciendo|'SIGE Produciendo']]) *Killing Eve ([[Centauro Comunicaciones|'Grupo Centauro CDMX']]) *La gran granja *La noche es nuestra *Laberinto (Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A.) *Life is wild (Grupo Macías) *Suburban Girl Traducción *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Nicky Deuce *Zatch Bell *Bleach (eps. 22-52) *ICarly (excepto eps. 71-72) *Drake & Josh *Drake & Josh: Un camarón gigante *Drake & Josh van a Hollywood *Victorious (excepto eps. 11-20) *Ugly Americans *La casa de los dibujos (temporada 3) *7 secretos (de Miranda Cosgrove y Victoria Justice) *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *Películas y especiales de ICarly *Películas y especiales de Naruto *El profe de gimnasia *Best Player *Pokémon (temporada 14, algunos eps.) *Bailando con vampiros *Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana (con María Teresa Macouzet) Adaptación *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Nicky Deuce *Zatch Bell *Bleach (eps. 25-52) *Pokémon (temporadas 13-16) *Pokémon:Zoroark, el Maestro de Ilusiones *Pokémon:Blanco/Negro Victini y Zekrom/Reshiram *Pokémon:Kyurem contra el Espadachín Místico *iCarly (excepto eps. 71-72) *Drake & Josh *Drake & Josh: Un camarón gigante *Drake & Josh van a Hollywood *Victorious (excepto eps. 11-20) *Ugly Americans *La casa de los dibujos (temporada 3) *7 secretos (de Miranda Cosgrove y Victoria Justice) *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *Películas y especiales de ICarly *Películas y especiales de Naruto *El profe de gimnasia *Best Player *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer *Dragon Ball Super Intérprete *Bucky en busca del mundo cero - Tema inserto (ep. 22) *El increíble mundo de Gumball - Darwin Watterson (un rap) *ICarly - Jake Crandell (una canción) *Isla de mutantes - Tema de entrada (junto a Irwin Daayán y Enrique Madrid) *Little Robots - Tema de apertura *Sonic Underground - Manic (voz cantada) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *AB Grabaciones *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) *Auditel (hasta 2002) *C2 Media *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio (hasta 2008; desde 2018) *Dubbing House *Golden Dragon Dubbing *Grupo Centauro CDMX *Gradoca *Intertrack (hasta 1997) *Jarpa Studio *Ki Audio *Koe Dubbing Masters México (desde 2019) *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX (desde 2018) *LAS Dubbing *Lola MX (desde 2018) *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Optimedia Bond México *Pink Noise México (hasta 2018) *Producciones Grande (hasta 2013; desde 2018) *Producciones Salgado *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians (hasta 2016) *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SIGE Produciendo *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. (hasta 2006) *Sysdub (desde 2018) *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas (hasta 2008; desde 2018) *WG Teatro Su carrera abarca más de 12 obras entre 1988 y 1994 en las que destacan: *"Debiera haber Obispas" de Rafael Solana. *"Nuestra Natacha" de Alejandro Casona *"Jesucristo Gómez" de Vicente Leñero. *"Don Juan Tenorio" de José Zorrilla. Entra al Teatro Universitario con "Vida y muerte de un drogadicto" de Marco A. Contreras en el Teatro Carlos Pellicer en 1991; "La Fundación" de Antonio Buero Vallejo en el Teatro del C. U. M. en 1994; "El jardín" de Walter Wiechers en la Carpa Geodésica en 1995; y con el Grupo de Teatro Universitario del CUMdes montó "Cats", en 1996 y "Godspell" en 1997. Estuvo en el taller de Teatro del C. U. M. En 1991 obtiene su licencia de locutor. En 2003, es certificado como puppetero oficial de Sesame Workshop en Televisa por el personal de The Jim Henson Company, autorizado para el manejo del personaje Elmo en México y Latinoamérica. En su carrera profesional destacan: *"La Fundación" de Antonio Buero Vallejo, dirigida por Eduardo Acosta en los Teatros Juan Ruíz de Alarcón y Carlos Lazo en 1994. *"Una navidad diferente" escrita y dirigida por Javier Díaz Dueñas en el Teatro Virginia Fábregas en diciembre de 1995 como actor y asistente de dirección. *"Los reyes del mundo" de Luis G. Basurto dirigida por Pedro Ramírez Lamadrid en los Foros de la Conchita. También participa como actor y productor asociado del espectáculo infantil "La fiesta del Cocodrilo", co-producción méxico-venezolana de Grayvi Producciones y Nuevas Máscaras, dirigido por Giset Blanco, y "El tejedor de milagros", de Vicente Leñero, dirigida por Enrique Chi. Recientemente participó en los musicales "Cyrano, el musical" y "El Príncipe Rana" en los teatros Sergio Magaña y Benito Juárez respectivamente. Con su voz ha participado en infinidad de espectáculos teatrales infantiles entre los que se pueden mencionar "Coloreando con Elmo", "El campamento de Big Bird", "1, 2, 3, imagina..." "El Rancho de Pancho", "Dragon Ball Z" y "Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida". Curiosidades *Ha coincidido 2 veces con el actor brasileño Fábio Lucindo, ya que ambos han doblando a los personajes Krilin de Dragon Ball Z e Ichigo Kurosaki de Bleach en sus respectivos idiomas. *Comparte personajes con el actor venezolano Luis Carreño, pues ambos ha doblado a más de un personaje que originalmente interpretó el seiyuu Akira Ishida, y además ambos han doblado a Bob esponja: Eduardo lo dobló solamente en el primer tráiler doblado en México de la primera película y Luis es la voz recurrente de dicho personaje, doblándolo en la serie, las películas y especiales en los que ha aparecido. *Eduardo en un principio hizo casting para Sasuke Uchiha en Naruto y Uryu Ishida en Bleach sin embargo Víctor Ugarte también hizo casting para ambos y se quedó con ellos. *Comparte personajes con la actriz Rossy Aguirre: **En Dragon Ball Z, Rossy dobló a Krilin en los primeros 60 episodios del anime y Eduardo a partir del episodio 61, pero solamente hasta el episodio 199. **En Pokémon XY, Rossy dobló la Pokédex de Kalos en las temporadas 17 y 18, y Eduardo a partir de la temporada 19. *Comparte personajes con el actor Héctor Emmanuel Gómez: **En la franquicia Pokémon, Eduardo dobló a Forrest en su primera aparición en Crónicas Pokémon, y Héctor lo dobló en su segunda aparición en la temporada 9 de Pokémon Advanced Generation. **En Victorious, Héctor es la voz base de Sinjin Van Cleef, y Eduardo lo dobló en los episodios 58 y 60. *Eduardo se quedó con dos personajes que en un principio eran asignados para Luis Daniel Ramírez: **Después de que Gloria Rocha, decidiera cambiar a Rossy Aguirre al considerar que su voz ya no le quedaba a Krilin, había considerado a Luis Daniel Ramírez desde un principio, incluso grabó el episodio 61 completo, pero el cliente aún no se sentia conforme, y el cliente ordena a que se realice un casting, y en dicho casting participó Luis Daniel (esto ya por petición de la directora) y Eduardo, y posteriormente el cliente eligió a Eduardo. Y dicho episodio 61 fue redoblado por completo por Eduardo. **Mónica Villaseñor le había asignado en un principio el papel de Josh a Luis Daniel, pero debido que el cliente no se sentía conforme con el resultado. El cliente pidió nuevamente un casting, y una opinión a Mónica, ella propusó de forma aleatoria a Eduardo como Josh, él hizo su casting y se quedó con el personaje. *En un episodio de Malcolm Francis muestra una figura de Donatello de Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2003), curiosamente ambos personajes fueron doblados por Eduardo. Enlaces externos *Sitio Web http://www.lalogarza.com * * * * *Eduardo Garza en Voice123 *Perfil de Eduardo Garza en la ANDA Referencias Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:YouTuber Categoría:Empresarios de Doblaje Categoría:Actores de los años 2020